Little Things
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: The way she twirled her curls on her finger when she studied. The way she scrunches up her nose before she sneezes. The way she tip toes across a cold wood floor. He loved her for all her little things, and she loved him no matter what or who got in the way. Everyone thought they would last forever, well, that was before Beth came along.


**Summary: **_The way she twirled her curls on her finger when she studied. The way she scrunches up her nose before she sneezes. The way she tip toes across a cold wood floor. He loved her for all her little things, and she loved him no matter what or who got in the way. Everyone thought they would last forever, well, that was before Beth came along. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or anything else featured in this fanfiction. The only thing I own is Beth, Victoria, Michael, Shelley, Joseph and Michael Taylor Jr. **_  
_

* * *

**one **

Since his Father and Lily van der Woodsen moved in together, they have been nothing but shady. It started with a phone call one afternoon to Lily. It had been weeks and now Chuck was getting impatient. He had failed in overhearing what they were whispering to each other and even inquired with Eric and Serena, but still nothing. Now, while both Lily and his Father were out, planning their upcoming wedding or in a business meeting consecutively, he enlisted Eric in his snooping.

"I don't think we should be up here, Chuck," Eric said, nervous and continuously checking to see if anyone was coming "What if Mom or Bart comes home?"

"We won't get caught, they're going to be out all day," Chuck said, as he pulled the safe open.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Eric asked, trying to peer over Chuck's shoulders into the vault.

"Evidence," Chuck said, searching around the safes contents. There were old books, gold bars, some wads of cash. There was nothing there that could hold the keys to the hidden conversations. Until he came across a small envelope, hidden between two large, old books. Holding it open with his fingers he peered inside and saw neatly folded sheets of paper "And I think I just found it."

"What is it?" Eric asked as Chuck slid them out and unfolded them. Printed across the top of the page: **State of Kentucky**. His eyes scrolled down the page and halted at the world **Standard ****Certificate of Birth**.

"It's a birth certificate, for," Chuck scanned the page for the child's name, as far as he knew, he, Serena and Eric had all be born in New York City "Bethany Lillian Taylor."

"Who's Bethany Lillian Taylor?" Eric asked. Chuck was getting frustrated with the kid's questions.

* * *

**State of Kentucky**  
**Certificate of Vital Record**

**City of Louisville  
County of Jefferson**

**Standard Certificate of Birth**

**Full Name of Child: **_Bethany Lillian Taylor_

**Sex of Child: **_Female_

**Date of Birth: **_March 16 1992_

**_Father_**

**Full Name: **_Bartholomew Phillip Bass_

**Residence:** _Manhattan,_ _New York City, NY_

**Age at Last Birthday:** _36_

**Birthplace:** _Staten Island, New York City, NY_

**Occupation:** _Entrepreneur_

_**Mother**_

**Full Maiden Name:**_ Lillian Margaret Rhodes_

**Residence:** _Manhattan, New York City, NY_

**Age at Last Birthday:** _30_

**Birthplace:** _Monteceito, CA_

**Occupation:** _Socialite_

* * *

"It says that she is my Father and Lily's daughter," Chuck said, a little shocked. He honestly didn't see it coming. To be honest, he didn't know what to see coming. If Lily and Bart had a secret that preceded their relationship, God knows what it could be.

"That couldn't be," Eric said, even more shocked that Chuck, who turned to look at the next page "Could it? Why don't we know and why would her name be Taylor?"

"Because she was adopted," Chuck said, scanning the certificate of adoption.

* * *

**Certificate of Adoption**

**State of Kentucky**

_**We,** Michael Taylor **and **Victoria Taylor**, by affixing our signatures below, do hereby take responsibility of the child know as:**_

_Bethany Lillian Taylor_

_**Any and all requirements, including, but not limited to, food, clothing and protection, will be provided by us from this day forward. She should be regarded and treated by all as our lawful child. **_

_**Signed this day **17 March 1992 **by **M. Taylor **and **Victoria__ Taylor_**_._ **

* * *

"I can't believe this, I mean why wouldn't she tell us?" Eric asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Not tell us what?" Serena asked, coming through Bart's office door "What are you doing in here anyway? Bart will not be happy if he comes home early."

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Chuck said handing the certificates over to his soon-to-be-step-sister.

"What? This can't be true," Serena exclaimed, reading the pages over and over again "Mom would have told us if we had a sister."

"Lily must have a lot of skeletons in her closet, then," Chuck said "Because, this looks to be true."

"What are you doing now?" Serena asked, a Chuck logged into the computer.

"Checking Facebook," Chuck said.

"You just found out that you have a sister and you're going to check how many people liked your last status update?" Serena asked, rhetorically.

"Just saying, 23 people like my last status update," Chuck stated "But, that's not what I'm looking up. Here we are?"

"Beth Taylor," Eric said, seeing the girls Facebook page "How do you know it's her?"

"Beth Taylor, alternative name Bethany Lillian Taylor," Chuck stated "and if's that not enough it also says Louisville, Kentucky as her hometown."

"She's pretty," Eric said as they clicked there way through her past profile photos. She had long, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. All the phones depicted her either by herself, with friends or in a group photo with a cheer-leading squad or some other sports team.

"I'll call Andrew," Chuck said.

"Who's Andrew?" Serena asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A PI," Chuck explained "I'll see what more dirt I can dig up on her."


End file.
